The Emerald Academy
by The Author's Marauders
Summary: AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north to the Outer Hebrides. There, the three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and is forced to flee the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. Harry enrols at the Emerald Academy, a school for the magically gifted, a school to attend permanently, as it teaches not only children, but adults too. While there, Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

* * *

_'Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe: Percival Ignatius Weasley. Mr. Potter, how do plead?'_

_'Not guilty.'_

_'So it begins.'_

_..._

_'Harry James Potter of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. We, the Wizengamot, find you guilty ... of all charges.'_

_'What?! No! There has to be a mistake! I'm innocent! I beg you, please!'_

_'Escort him to Azkaban!'_

* * *

Harry woke from a fitful sleep, two days into his ten year sentence in Azkaban. They had snapped his wand like any old twig, like an inanimate object. He was alone, with no one to help him through the pain.

Or so he thought.

It was a stormy night at the impenetrable castle, and the waves crashed into the foundations, shaking the very island to its core. Water poured through the narrow gaps in the bars, seeping onto the floor, and soaking the cells' occupants in salty sea water.

As if that wasn't enough, the freezing effect of the Dementors' presence made breathing practically impossible, and soul-sucking was common. If he stayed there, Harry would be sure to leave soulless.

* * *

'Remus! Remus! REMUS JOHN LUPIN! Get down here ... NOW!'

Sirius heard footsteps running down stairs, and charged forward, knocking his best friend against the wall, pinning him there.

'S - S - Sirius ... get off me!'

'HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, MOONY!? HOW?'

'Sirius, what are you on about?' Remus asked.

'You know damn well what I'm on about Moony! Harry's been sentenced to Azkaban! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!'

'WHAT!? HE'S BEEN SENTENCED! NO!'

Sirius backed away, the anger emitted by his friend forcing him back and throwing him to the floor.

'Y - y - you didn't know?'

'OF COURSE I DIDN'T KNOW SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL WAS DUMBLEDORE DOING!?'

'Dumbledore? You mean ... I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!'

'Sirius! Calm down! I've got a plan.' Remus said.

'You've got a plan? Moony, this is not the time for one of your stupid plans about keeping me occupied!'

'Not even one that saves your godson?'


	2. The Flight of the Three

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. The three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

* * *

The walls of Azkaban broke, destroying the bars of Harry's cell.

'HARRY! HARRY!'

'...huh?'

'Harry! It's me, Snuffles. Moony's here too! We've come to get you out of here.'

'...huh... S - S - Sirius? Remus?'

'Come on pup! We need to go! Before the Dementors come back.' Sirius said urgently. 'Moony! Give me a hand!'

Together, Sirius and Remus carried Harry out of the cell, and ran towards the exit, only to be stopped in their tracks by the Dementors, the soul-sucking, life-destroying guards of Azkaban prison.

'Sirius - run! Take Harry! I'll hold them off as long as I can!' shouted Remus.

'Remus no! He needs both of us!'

'Just run! I'll cover your back!'

'Promise me you'll save yourself! PROMISE ME!' Sirius screamed.

'I promise.' Remus muttered. 'I promise. Now GO!'

Sirius hoisted Harry's lifeless form onto his shoulders and staggered towards a small, brown boat, while Remus turned to face his opponents.

'Well ... I guess it's now or never.' he said, skipping through memories, and eventually finding one - Sirius set free. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The Dementors were thrown back by the force of the patronus, and were charged down and speared by an enormous, sliver Norwegian elk-hound - an animal of loyalty and ferocity.

'REMUS! RUN!'

His emotions were so high that his werewolf senses took over, and he ran on four legs, reaching the boat and jumping in just as it took off.

* * *

'Bloody hell.' he panted. 'Don't ever make me do that again, cub. It really isn't good for me.'

'Don't do that to me again, Moony.' joked Sirius. 'I'd probably have a heart attack.'

'Oh shut up, you mongrel.'

'You wound me Moony!'

'Padfoot, the only wound you have is the one on your-'

Sirius quickly covered his friend's mouth with his hand.

'Shut up and help, Remus.' Sirius growled. 'We're nearly on shore.'

'Ok, ok.'

The two marauders lifted Harry bodily, and dragged him onto dry land. They anchored the boat, and carried Harry into a nearby cave, resting his head against the slightly wet sand inside.

'We'll need a fire. It's freezing.'

'I'll get some wood. Have you got an axe?' Sirius asked.

'An axe? Why would you need an- oh. No, but I can make you one.' replied Remus, transfiguring a jagged piece of rock into a blade, and summoning a small branch for the handle. 'Here you go.'

'Thanks Moony. I'll be back in a while.' said Sirius, walking off towards the far end of the beach.

'Ok. I'll dry his clothes and make him a bed.' Remus stated. 'It'll help make him comfortable.'

He pointed his wand at the sand beneath Harry, and made an intricate motion, transforming it into a hammock, stringing it up between two corners of the cave. He then dried Harry's clothes, transferred him onto the hammock with a grunt, sat down on a dry boulder, and began drifting into sleep, waiting for Sirius to return.

* * *

'Moony! Wake up!'

Remus grumbled, slowly waking with aching arms and legs, and an abominably stiff neck.

He looked up, seeing Sirius standing over the dying embers of a fire, in the dim light piercing the cliff-face.

'We need to get moving. The aurors will be looking for us. Or do you think they'll just let us escape with Harry.'

'Sirius, sarcasm never was your strong point. I'm up, ok. What more do you want?'

'Well ... some help carrying my godson might be appreciated.'

'Of course. How is he?'

'He's still not awake yet.' Sirius said, his voice breaking. 'I can't believe he had to go through the same as I did. It's just not right, Remus.'

'I know Sirius. I know. Now come on. We've got to get moving.' Remus answered, picking up his nephew and walking towards a small path in the granite cliff.

* * *

'Let's put him down here. My back is _killing_ me!' said Remus, unceremoniously handing Harry to Sirius. 'Where are we, anyway?'

'We're somewhere in the Outer Hebrides. I think we're near Loch Gainmhich.'

'Loch Gainmhich? Isn't that home to a school of magic?'

'Why do you think I suggested this route Moony? It's safer than most of the others, and Harry could continue his education without a manipulative bastard like Dumbledore.' Sirius practically spat the name out. 'It's the best thing for him.'

'Well, I can't fault you there. But how are we going to get there? I heard it was sealed off years ago.'

'It was. That is, until I was freed. I went there to find a place to hide, and they accepted me.'

'Who did? Who accepted you Sirius?'

'The Emerald Academy, Remus. The school of Myrddin Emrys - known better as Merlin Ambrosius, Royal Wizard and Advisor to King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.'


	3. Awaking

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. The three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

* * *

'WHAT!? THE SCHOOL OF MERLIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT PADFOOT!? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? EH? WHEN?'

'Remus, I couldn't. I was sworn to secrecy until I returned to further my education there.'

'Your education? You were educated at Hogwarts! We all were! The four of us ... the marauders.'

'Moony, I meant after I escaped. It doesn't just take kids. It takes adults too. It's a school for life, Moony, a school for anyone and everyone who wishes to enroll!'

Remus sank to the ground, unable to process his thoughts further. Had he heard his friend rightly? Could it be true?

'Moony, I'm sor-'

'...urgh...my head...'

'HARRY! You're awake!'

'...ow...Sirius? Remus?'

'Harry, we're here. You're out! You're safe, I promise.'

'I'm out?'

'Yes pup, you're out. You'll never have to go there again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' Sirius sobbed seeing his godson safe and alive. 'You never deserved that! Neither of us did. But you deserved it even less. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Then this wouldn't have happened at all!' he broke down, crying unreservedly, tears rolling down cheeks.

'Sirius! It's alright! I'm ok.' said Harry, startled by his godfather's reaction. 'I want to thank you for saving me. I want to thank both of you. I love you.'

Remus joined the pair, weeping with joy and relief at the safety of his nephew.

'You mean it? You're not mad at us?'

'I could never be mad at you guys, you know that.'

'Thank you Harry. Thank you.'

* * *

'So we're going to school? Together? How ... wait a minute. Does this weird plan of yours involve Polyjuice Potion by any chance?'

'Actually, pup - no!'

'What?' Harry asked incredulously. 'How then?'

'What, can't you work it out, pup?' Sirius chuckled.

'No! I can't!'

'Godson, dost thou tell me thou hast never heard of a glamour charm?' questioned Sirius jokingly.

Harry gasped. 'You mean you can do one of those?' he asked reverentially. 'I've only tried it once, and I spent the rest of the term walking around a luminous green and silver scar, making it even more obvious than before. Pansy Parkinson took it as a sign I fancied her, for god's sake!'

His godfather just couldn't resist. 'Was she fit?'

'NO!' shouted Harry, making vomiting sounds.

'So, just for confirmation, you wouldn't want to shag her senseless? Am I right?'

'Oh god, Sirius! Pass me the brain bleach!'

'I would have to agree with Harry on this one, Padfoot - she's ugly as hell, and almost as stupid as she looks. In fact, I believe it would be impossible for her to be as stupid as she looks, as it would by far surpass even the amount of idiocy that was contained within you in our first year, Sirius. Which is, incidentally, something I believe to be physically and mentally impossible.'

At that remark, Sirius stuck out his tongue and teased, 'Coming from you, Moony, that's saying something. Who was it that fancied my cousin Narcissa, again? Oh yes, I remember now - it was you, wasn't it, Remus old boy!'

'Sirius you mutt. You're going to pay for that! It was a bloody long time ago!' Remus shouted, tackling his best friend to the ground and tickling him mercilessly.

'H ... H ... Harry! Help me!' Sirius laughed, causing him to suffer even more at the hands of the werewolf.

'When I can watch this? No way!' Harry said, collapsing to the ground in a fit of giggling. 'It's just ... too good ... to miss ...'

'Moony ... please! Have ... mercy!'

'Remus, as much as it pains me to say it, I agree with him.'

'Thank you Harry!' said a panting Sirius. 'You see, Moony. Harry loves me!'

'Sirius - don't get ahead of yourself, I only made him stop because we need you to show us the way to The Emerald Academy, and we wouldn't know where to start without you. Otherwise, I would have left you to suffer the most amusing death ever witnessed by mankind.' joked Harry, causing Remus himself to fall to the ground, nursing his aching ribs.

'Nice one, cub! I've been telling that since third year. Or at least trying to.'

'It's nearly five o'clock.' said Sirius huffily. 'We'd better get going if we want to get there within a week for the start of the new term. Come on you two.'


	4. Training and Revelations

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. The three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

* * *

Harry trudged through the rugged Hebridean countryside, supported by Sirius and Remus. Harry and Remus were astounded by the beauty of their surroundings, and even Sirius, who had spent months at The Emerald Academy, was having a new love imposed upon him, a love of the craggy wilderness around Loch Gainmhich and Loch na Creig. The brown-green, thistle-covered terrain seemed to be the epitome of prehistoric and druidic nature, leaving none in doubt as to the reasoning behind the Celtic worshiping rituals and their heavy and whole-hearted resistance against the influx of Christianity and 'civilised culture'.

'Wow. I'd forgotten just how wonderful this place was.' said Sirius breathlessly, standing still for a long period of time, taking in the spectacular scenery.

'Sirius?' Harry interrupted. 'I thought you said we needed to keep moving. Sirius?'

'Harry's right, Sirius. We need to find somewhere to camp for the night.' said Remus softly.

Together, the three walked side by side into a nearby forest, and drifted gently into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Shouts echoed around the forest.

'STUPEFY!'

'INCARCEROUS!'

'What...?' a dreary, half-asleep Harry muttered, woken by the curses being thrown around the glade in which they camped. 'Sirius? Remus?'

'CONFRINGO!' cried Remus, cutting Sirius' cheek as he attempted to wheel out of the spell's path.

'Damn.' Sirius cursed. 'First blood to you Remus - _again_!'

'Come on Sirius, you're being too hard on yourself.' Remus said. 'You almost got me a couple of times there!'

'Yeah - almost.' grumbled Sirius angrily.

'Guys? What are you doing?' a bewildered Harry asked.

'We're training, Harry. We both need the exercise, magically and physically.' Remus replied. 'Do you want to join us?'

'Erm ... ok? What do you want me to do?'

'Well,' Sirius said. 'We were just about to go for a run. Is that alright with you?'

'Yeah, ok. How long?' he inquired.

The two marauders grinned.

'As long as you can, Harry.' they answered simultaneously.

'Oh God ... what have I signed up for?'

Sirius' bark-like laughter soon filled the trees, followed soon after by Remus' mellow chuckles.

'Come on, let's go!'

* * *

The three arrived back at the glade hours later, all exhausted by the physicality of their training. Surprisingly, Harry was the least worn out by the day's exercise. In fact, he seemed almost invigorated by the strenuous activities.

'What next?' he asked half-seriously.

'You have GOT to be kidding me, pup. I'm knackered!' Sirius wheezed.

'Same here! What are you on, cub? I mean, seriously!' Remus reiterated, gasping for breath. 'First you run longer and faster than us, then you out-duel Sirius and almost beat me ... you even broke my nose with that punch of yours! It took two attempts to fix it! How can you then ask for more?' the werewolf breathed incredulously.

'I ... I don't know. I just feel like I could do it all again. I don't know why.'

'Kid, why don't we move onto another sort of training? A more _mental_ training.' said Sirius hopefully.

'Like what?' Harry asked, interested.

'Like how you should both act while at The Emerald Academy. Like learning Gaelic, which is the main base for the spells taught there. And - as much as it pains me to say it - learning the pureblood ways.' the animagus replied.

Harry stood aghast at the prospect of treating people like Draco Malfoy would, like a pampered, self-centred, arrogant prince.

'Hahaha! I got you there pup!' Sirius rolled around on the floor, laughing his head off. 'I didn't mean pureblood like Malfoy, I meant pureblood as in druidic. As in Celtic wizarding heritage, not all that "I'm better than you because I was born a wizard and so was my family" bigotry.'

'When can we start?' Harry inquired, smirking evilly.

* * *

'Right. The first thing you need to learn is Gaelic. Otherwise, the other things will be pretty much useless. It's going to be hard to learn it in a couple of days, but I can at least teach you the basics.' Sirius said. 'We'll start off with a basic introduction. "Madainn mhath" - good morning. "Halo tha an t-ainm agam" - hello my name is ...'

'How about "Tha mi 'n dòchas gu bheil thu gu math"? Would that work?' _I hope that you are good._

'Harry? A bheil Ghàidhlig agad?' _Do you speak Gaelic?_

'Yes.'

'Abair?' _How?_

'Nach eil fhios agam, Sirius.' _I don't know, Sirius_.

'What? Harry, you speak Gaelic?' Remus stared at the two with open eyes, unable to believe what his ears had just told him he heard. 'How?'

'I don't know. I just do. It ... feels right.'

'Have you ever practiced, or even heard Gaelic before, Harry?' Sirius asked urgently.

'No.' Harry replied nervously.

'Harry, are you sure?' Sirius pressed.

'Of course I'm sure, Sirius!' Harry said exasperatedly. 'I'd remember something like that, wouldn't I?'

'Oh my god! Oh ... my ... god! No ... it can't be ... but how else ... but who could be ...?' the marauder rambled.

'Sirius?'

'Padfoot?'

Both Harry and Remus began to get concerned, Sirius' sentences made no sense.

'Harry ... there's something I need to tell you.' said Padfoot, his breathing rapidly increasing. 'There is a legend. A legend about The Emerald Academy. Around it is a hundred mile radius sphere of pure Celtic magic. Rumour has it Merlin himself installed it. It keeps the unworthy away, and protects the surrounding countryside from evil. That much is known by all. But there is another part to the story.' he sighed. 'It is written in a sacred place, a place of stone. It says that there will come a time when an outsider will be lead to the school, and will know the language of the elders, yet will not have learnt it, nor even heard it. Whoever this story applies to is destined to defeat the dark lord, and restore peace to the world. Yet there is more. This person is also fated to learn the ancient teachings, and protect against all malice. There is only one answer Harry - this person is you.'

* * *

A/N2: I want to thank everyone personally for the amazing response I've had so far to this story, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy it. Now, before you all start flaming me about Harry being overpoweringly strong, there is a reason for this. After all, how else would he defeat Voldemort (which, incidentally, means "flight of death" in French). And don't worry, Harry won't be all-conquering, everyone makes mistakes, even (or especially) the Chosen One.


	5. Lessons

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. The three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

* * *

'Harry ... you are the Chosen One, you are the saviour - I only told you this so you would understand ... so you would understand why everyone worships you - you are their hero, Harry - but more importantly, you're my godson, and nothing can ever change that fact; Voldemort himself wouldn't be able to prise us apart if he had the backing of the entire world!' Sirius said. 'You have to understand, I told you this to help you. I'm not like Albus bloody Dumbledore, I told you this to prepare you - if he had got his way, you would only have found this out the night before you turn seventeen, and I could never live knowing I had betrayed you by keeping the truth hidden for so long. You needed to know this Harry.'

Harry slumped to the ground, hopelessness obvious in every feature of his body, dejection lining his face. 'Why me?' he asked miserably. 'Why is it always me?'

'It's alright cub. It's alright.' said Remus softly, hugging a despondent Harry. 'We're here for you. We always have been, and we always will be.'

* * *

'Right. It's time for you two to take a history lesson. Harry, you know Gaelic, so you can cast spells a little easier than you used to. This is because Gaelic is a much older and more magical language - historically at least - than the Latin of today's spells.' Sirius explained. 'Can you think why this is?'

Harry shook his head silently.

'The druids were not the first users of Celtic magic. The first people to use such spells were the Ban-Draoidh, witches of the old cults. They engaged heavily in blood rituals, and bonded to their "mates" using them. This resulted in the birth of Satanism in Britain. It is also one of the most prominent reasons for the witch-hunts of medieval muggle society; those who persecuted them were ignorant and scared of the powers they were rumoured to possess, as well as Christian - they believed in the God of all beings, something heavily opposed by the Ban-Draoidh participating in the higher levels of buidseachd, or witchcraft. It entails the worship of devils and demons - all kinds of satanical creatures.' Sirius told him disgustedly. 'However, there were those among their ranks that opposed their beliefs - the people who later evolved into the Ancient Celtic druids. They followed a much lighter path, but not one you would exactly call innocent. Their way of life required blood sacrifices as well, and was if anything even more powerful than that of their heinous counterparts. They believed in the Old Gods, gods of nature and beauty and used their powers for good. But you could never consider them pure light - to be truly powerful, you need a mixture of light and dark. They befriended the myths and legends of the times, some of which are still found in ordinary magical society: kelpies, merpeople, faeries, and even werewolves - yes, Remus, werewolves.' he said, grinning at his friend's disbelieving face. 'Just because anti-werewolf bigotry exists in this day and age, it doesn't mean that our ancestors were the same. In fact that particular brand was born quite recently, due to the fear that spreads from not being "normal".' Sirius spat.

'Now, back to the task in hand. When the Romans invaded Gaul and Iberia, the Celtic druids residing there were forced to reveal their powers, and grant them to the Romans so that they could harness it against the world. The Romans, being egocentric and self-centred, attempted to convert the ancient words of magic into Latin - what they considered to be a "pure language". By doing this, they effectively decreased the power of their spells, as Latin was a young language, and not magically powerful like Ancient Egyptian, Mesopotamian, Nordic, Gaelic, Greek or Chinese. That is why they failed to completely conquer Celtic civilisation. Alba, Eire, Deutschland, and the North-lands still held strong and preserved their "religion", so to speak. Egypt fell to the empire of Rome, but its magic did not - pyramids are possibly the greatest example of that magic left in this world. Millions of slaves could not have completed such monuments in such a short space of time, even with the technologies available to them from places like Syria and Persia.'

Both pupils stared at Sirius, mouths gaping in astonishment at not only his statement, but his proof.

'Centuries later, the Anglo-Saxons invaded from Angle-land and Saxony. They were both magically advanced regions of modern-day Germany. They took over the England, but struggled to do the same in Scotland and Ireland. Even Wales stood against them for some time. Soon after, the Vikings attacked from the North-lands. The Anglo-Saxons and Vikings swapped places frequently as a result of their similar linguistic and magical ancestry.' he explained. 'Then came the Normans. Now, they were created by a mix of magic: Celtic, Latin, and Nordic - which gave them their name of "Norman" or "North-man". Because of their mixed magic, there has never been a successful invasion of England since 1066 and the Norman influence expanded throughout Western Europe, with only the strongest Eurasian, Scandinavian countries surviving the onslaught, along with the non-mainland British Isles .'

* * *

'How about a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Sirius?' Harry asked.

Sirius stopped in his tracks and stared at Harry angrily.

'They're called magical _beings_, Harry. Creature is a derogatory term, a bit like mud-blood.' He spat. 'But you weren't to know that - it's what you've been taught, after all.'

'I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean it as an insult.' Harry said apologetically.

'It's ok, pup. But, yeah, why not? Moony! Get your butt over here - we're having another lesson.'

Remus ran over and sat down on the ground, wincing as a thistle pricked his rear.

'Well, I think I should probably start with Hebridean magical beings, as well as the conventional ones. How about ... Hebridean Blacks? Right. Hebridean Blacks are one of the only two British dragon species left alive. It has dark rough scales, ridges along its back, and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. The Hebridean Black has brilliant purple eyes and can grow to be up to thirty feet long. Its favourite food is deer, although it has been known to carry off cows. It is more aggressive than the other dragon native to the British Isles, the Common Welsh Green, and thus requires a territory of as much as one hundred square miles each. The MacFusty clan take responsibility for the dragons, and have done for centuries.'

Again, Harry and Remus were astounded by the previously unrevealed knowledge that Sirius had absorbed.

'Seeing as I have told you about the Hebridean Blacks, I suppose I should teach you about the Common Welsh Greens. It nests in the higher mountain regions where a reservation has been set up for it. This dragon is a relatively subdued breed. It prefers to prey mainly on sheep and other small mammals and to avoid human contact altogether. The Welsh Green's roar is rather distinctive and somewhat melodious and it issues its fire in narrow jets. The eggs of the Common Welsh Green are earthy brown, flecked with green. It is possible that a young Common Welsh Green may have been the actual cause of the Great Fire of London.'

'Now I'm going to teach you about the other dragon species - it's just a shame Charlie isn't here, really. He would have been perfect. But, I am, so here we go.' Sirius breathed deeply, and continued. 'The Norwegian Ridgeback is a dragon native to Norway, and its habitat is the Northern mountains. It resembles the Hungarian Horntail, except for its black ridges on its back, the browner texture in its scales, and its less hostile attitude. It has venomous fangs, and its food of choice is large mammals, including water mammals, which is unusual for a dragon. Its eggs are black, and young Ridgebacks develop the ability to shoot flame earlier than any other breeds (around one to three months). Female Ridgebacks are generally more ferocious than the males.'

'The Ukrainian Ironbelly is a dragon native to Ukraine. It is a bipedal breed, metallic grey in colour, with an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales said to be as hard as steel. It is the largest breed of dragon which reaches up to six tons, and its eyes are deep red. Sometimes the eyes seem to be the same colour as its body because of a protective scale. Rotund and slower in flight than other dragons, the Ironbelly is nevertheless extremely dangerous, capable of crushing dwellings on which it lands.'

'The Chinese Fireball, also known as the Liondragon, is a dragon native to China. The Fireball is scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face and extremely protuberant eyes. Its name is derived from the mushroom-shaped flame that comes from its nostrils when angered, along with the large mushroom-shaped flame it shoots from its mouth. The Fireball weighs between two and four tons. The Chinese Fireball breed of dragons generally yield females that are larger than males. They are also mentioned to be very fast and clever, at least for a dragon. The eggs of the Fireball are vivid crimson speckled with gold, and the shells are prized for use in Chinese wizardry. Its diet consists of most mammals, usually preferring pigs and humans. The Fireball is aggressive but, unlike other dragons, it is more tolerant of its own kind, and will sometimes consent to sharing its territory with up to two other dragons.'

'The Antipodean Opaleye is a breed of Dragon native to New Zealand, although it has been known to migrate to Australia in search of territory. It resides in valleys, which is unusual as dragons typically reside on mountains. It is generally considered one of the most beautiful dragons, with pearly scales that line its body, and glittering multi-coloured eyes that have no pupils. The Opaleye's eggs are pale grey and have been known to be mistaken by muggles for fossils. Its flame is vivid red, and the Opaleye is not particularly aggressive, rarely killing unless it is hungry making it the easiest of dragons to train. Its prey of choice is sheep, but it has been known to attack larger animals. In the 1970s, several kangaroo killings were thought to have been caused by a male Opaleye that had been ousted from its territory by a dominant female.'

'The Peruvian Vipertooth is a dragon native to eastern and north-eastern Peru. Its scales are smooth and copper-coloured. It also has black ridge-markings and short horns on its head. Like the Norwegian Ridgeback, its fangs are venomous. It is the smallest and fastest known breed of dragon, about fifteen feet (five metres) long and able to conceal itself well from Muggles. The Vipertooth feeds on goats and cows, but is notorious for its particular craving for humans. In the late 19th century, Vipertooth numbers once went on an alarming increase and became a serious threat to wizards and Muggles alike. The International Confederation of Wizards was forced to send an extermination squad in to reduce the Vipertooth population.'

'The Hungarian Horntail is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. It has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail. The dragon's roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. While having a very far reaching flame the Horntail's breath can reach extremely high temperatures as it made a stone turn red hot in seconds. Its eggs are cement-coloured and particularly hard-shelled. The Horntail's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, goats, and whenever possible, humans.'

'The Romanian Longhorn is a dragon native to Romania. Its habitat is the mountains. The Romanian Longhorn has dark green scales, and two long, glittering golden horns. The Longhorn prefers to gore its prey with its horns before roasting it. The horns of the Longhorn, when powdered, are highly prized as a potion ingredient, and is a Class B Tradeable Material. The Longhorn is seen as being very bulky and large despite being a fairly medium sized species of dragon they appear to have larger muscles. It is also the only dragon that has horns that go straight out like a bull. The native territory of the Longhorn has become home to the world's largest and most important dragon reservation. In recent years, the Longhorn has undergone an intensive breeding program after its numbers plummeted due to the demand for its horn.'

'The Swedish Short-Snout is a dragon native to Sweden. It lives in wild, uninhabited areas, mostly the northern mountains of Sweden. The scales are silvery blue, and its powerful flame is also a brilliant blue colour - and hot enough to reduce timber and bone to ashes in seconds. Its attractive skin is much sought after for the making of gloves and shields. Since it rarely comes into contact with humans, the Short-Snout has less deaths to its name than most dragons. However, the Short-Snout is nevertheless one of the most dangerous species due to its agile flying and the extremely hot fire that it produces. The Short-Snout tends to be less agile on the ground because of its lack of forward limbs.'

'There are also two other possible breeds, but they have not been confirmed yet as pure-breeds. Firstly, the Portuguese Long-Snout is a breed of dragon supposedly found on the North of Portugal, around Gerês. It has light green scales and black eyes. The Catalonian Fireball is a breed of dragon from Catalonia, Spain, and nothing else is really known about it.'

'Blimey. I'm absolutely parched now. Wait here while I get a drink, and I'll give you a lesson on goblins and house-elves.' Sirius croaked after rattling off his lecture in double-quick time.

* * *

'Ok, I'm back. Ready, you two?' he asked.

His students nodded.

'Where to begin ... probably house-elves. Well, here goes.' he inhaled heavily. 'A house-elf (sometimes also referred to as just elves) is a magical creature which is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. They serve wizards and witches and are usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions, and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf can only be freed when their master presents them with clothes. All house-elves have their own brand of powerful magic, which allows them to perform tasks, such as apparating, where wizards and witches cannot. More than just a mere housekeeper, a house-elf is a ruthless protector of their master, and will attack threats and enemies with great fury and strength and without even a moment's hesitation. However this is limited by their lack of wands, a fact that is shared with all non-human magical beings. However, unlike most magical beings, the house-elf is actually quite happy not to own a wand, as almost all house-elves never require one for the type of magic they perform (mostly domestic spells and Apparition). Apart from that, house-elves usually have to obtain permission from their masters before they could use their own brand of magic, as doing so without their consent would be treated as a sign of transgression, leading to the house-elf in question to apply self-inflicted injury upon himself or herself. A house-elf must obey any commands given to them by their masters. At times, they seem to desire to disobey these orders, but as their master's orders are "the house-elf's highest law," they cannot, and are forced to punish themselves if they do. However, a house-elf may find loopholes within their master's or mistress's orders. House-elves are so intensely loyal to their masters that they will not allow themselves to be set free unless their master presents them with clothes. To symbolise this, they usually wear makeshift clothes made with found objects such as pillowcases and rags. These clothes can become quite filthy, and yet the house-elf will not clean their clothes to further express that they have no needs which are not specifically commanded to them by the master. House-elves will torture and maim themselves if they think it will please the master (or to punish themselves). House-elves not only serve one specific master, but the whole family of the master and whoever the house-elf is ordered by the master to serve. House-elves are bound by magic to obey their masters' every command, but if the masters are cruel to the house-elves, then the elves will only obey their orders just enough to avoid breaking these magical binds. Despite the seemingly horrid lifestyle that house-elves endure, house-elves seem to actually enjoy being enslaved. With few exceptions, house-elves will feel insulted if their master attempts to pay them, give them pensions, or reward their service with anything except kindness. It should be noted, however, that there are elements of coercion in some house-elves' loyalty. The house-elves of the House of Black were, in old age, beheaded and their heads were sickeningly stuffed and mounted on the house walls. This was, no doubt, considered by the house-elves as the very highest honour.' he spat on the ground, grimacing as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth. 'I think that's everything important about house-elves, so let's move on swiftly to goblins.'

'Goblins are a highly intelligent race of small hominids with long fingers and feet that coexist with the wizard world. Their diet consists of meat, roots and fungi. Goblins converse in a language known as Gobbledegook, and are adept metalsmiths notable for their silverwork; they even mint coins for wizarding currency. Due to their skills with money and finances, they control the wizarding economy to a large extent and run Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Goblins have their own type of magic and can do magic without a wand. They are represented by the Goblin Liaison Office of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Goblins are considered to be inferior by many wizards, who foolishly believe that the goblins are comfortable with that arrangement. Goblins are short and fair-skinned, as they spend very little time outside. They have very long fingers and feet, dome shaped heads and are slightly larger than house-elves. Throughout the history of the Wizarding world, there have been several goblin rebellions. These rebellions were most prevalent in the 17th and 18th centuries. One rebellion, in 1612, took place in the vicinity of Hogsmeade; the Three Broomsticks Inn was used as headquarters for the rebellion. The goblins suffered their share of losses during the first rise of Voldemort in the 1970s. A family living near Nottingham had been murdered by Voldemort's followers at that time, and Bill Weasley has been approaching the goblins, appealing to their sense of belonging to the Wizarding community. Goblins are extremely clever and over the years have dealt with wizard-kind effectively. They are still subservient in the minds of most wizards, but they have established themselves as a vital part of wizarding society. The goblins run Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Therefore, they control the wizarding economy to a large extent. It is unknown if Gringotts is the only bank in the wizarding world. Goblins are extremely clever and more than able to stand up to wizards. The fact that the wizarding population treats them poorly is evidence of the severe injustice built into wizard culture. Ironically, the Fountain of Magical Brethren in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic shows a goblin, along with a house-elf and a centaur, gazing admiringly at a witch and wizard. Apart from their cleverness with money and finances, goblins are also very capable metalsmiths. Their silverwork is well known and prized (like the Black family silverware). Throughout wizarding history there has been a dispute between wizards and goblins due to errors on both sides. Goblins can be bloodthirsty and cruel towards wizards and consider them to be arrogant while many wizards consider goblins inferior. Goblins have in the past, resenting the fact that they occupy positions as second-class citizens, resorted to violence in the form of rebellions and riots. Goblins can use magic without the aid of a wand, although they are insulted by the refusal of wizards to allow them to use wands. In turn, goblins conceal the secrets of their own magic from wizards. Their weaponry and armour are nearly indestructible when created and have their own kinds of magical properties. Overall, goblins' idea of payment and repayment are not the same as humans. Goblins dislike theft, but use a different definition of the word. By goblin standards, the maker of an item, not the purchaser is the rightful owner; the item is required to be returned to it's maker after the death of the purchaser. Goblins believe that the wizard paying for a goblin-made artefact is merely renting it, not owning it. Goblins consider the passing of an item from one wizard or witch to another without further payment to its maker "little more than theft". Goblins also hold debt to extremes.'

'Don't worry, I don't expect you to memorise what I just said off by heart. Just understand this - it might come in useful one day. You never know when you might have need of it.'

* * *

A/N2: I know this chapter might be a bit boring for some of you, but it is all justified later on in the story. There won't be any more chapters like this one, except possibly the next one. Hope you keep reading and enjoying this fanfic, and thanks again, everyone.


	6. Of Kilts and Magic

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. The three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

* * *

'Harry, you know I said that you could cast Celtic magic easier now? Well, there is - as always - more to it.' Sirius said uncertainly. 'The magic could be achieved with only that, but its power and accuracy would be increased considerably if you learnt Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. However, it is your decision to make, and you can reject my offer to teach you these two subjects if you wish.'

'Yeah! Wait ... how hard would it be?' Harry asked interestedly.

'Well, I can't deny that they are hard subjects to learn, let alone teach, but it really would be worthwhile.'

'Let me think about it for a bit.'

And with those words, Harry stalked away.

* * *

'Sirius! Remus! I've decided.' Harry shouted, approaching the two talking men.

'And ... ?' they asked hopefully. 'What is your decision?'

'Let's do it.' he said determinedly.

'That's what we like to hear!' Remus cried, standing. 'I've got just the stuff for that!'

He summoned a small collection of leather-bound books, all about the arts of Arithmancy and the studying of Ancient Runes.

'Let's get started then!'

* * *

'The Study of Ancient Runes (commonly shortened to Ancient Runes) is an elective course that can be taken by students third year and above, and it is the study of runic scriptures, or Runology. Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic. Whilst still shrouded in mystery, runic appears to be used frequently in the modern wizarding world. The runes themselves appear to be used principally as a stand-ins for letters of the Latin alphabet, as well as whole words (as logograms). For example, Dumbledore's copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the name Albus Dumbledore was written entirely in runic, requiring translation before mass-production for the general public.'

'Now for the numbers. Demiguise: the creature's invisibility abilities represents "0".'

'Unicorn: the creature's single horn represents "1".'

'Graphorn: the creature's dual horns represent "2".'

'Runespoor: the triple-headed creature represents "3".'

'Fwooper: the creature comprised of four different colours in feathers represents "4".'

'Quintaped: the five legs of the creature represents "5".'

'Salamander: the maximum hours of the creature's ability to survive out of fire and the amount of legs most said creatures have represents "6".'

'Unknown: due to the magically powerful number still being shrouded in mysteries, the unknown symbol represents "7".'

'Acromantula: the eight-eyed creature represents "8".'

'Hydra: the nine-headed creature represents "9".'

Remus and Sirius rattled these facts off in mind-boggling time, stunning Harry.

'Arithmancy is an elective subject offered from the third year on. It requires the consultation and/or composition of complex number charts. The study of Arithmancy has been described as "predicting the future using numbers," and "bit of numerology" as well. An O.W.L. in the subject is necessary to apply for a Curse-Breaker position at Gringotts.'

'And we, the last remaining of a rare breed name the Marauders present to you our own special books for such purposes. They automatically turn to the last page you read when you reopen a closed book on the two subjects, and have our own notes and knowledge imparted in them. Look after them.' Sirius and Remus said pompously, crossing arms over hearts in the ancient salute of the Marauders.

'These books are: _Numerology and Grammatica_, _Advanced Rune Translation_, _Ancient Runes Made Easy_, _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, _Rune Dictionary_, and _Spellman's Syllabary_. Use them well.' Remus spoke solemnly, but could not help bursting with laughter when Harry gradually lifted one eyebrow, then the other whilst perusing _Ancient Runes Made Easy_.

'Sirius - I never knew you were so well acquainted with the female anatomy.' he joked, closely examining a drawing on the inside cover.

'That's private!'

* * *

'Harry. Do you want some more lessons?' Remus inquired tentatively.

'Of course! What about?' he asked, jumping to his feet.

'Anything and everything, kiddo.'

Harry jumped, unaware that Sirius had been in the room.

'How did you- ?' he gaped.

Sirius just smirked, basking in his own glory.

'Come on then. Lesson time, cub.' Remus said.

Harry ambled after him smugly, closely followed by an equally proud Sirius.

* * *

'How's Transfiguration for you, pup?' Sirius asked rhetorically.

'Ok.'

'Hmm ... Moony! You were the best out of the two of us at school, and I need a shower.' barked Sirius. 'I'll be back soon, so don't bother waiting.'

'What made you think we were going to?' Harry imperiously questioned.

Sirius pouted and walked away grumpily.

'So, Harry.' Remus said, capturing his attention. 'Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done to most (if not all) objects and, as with most forms of magic, it includes - but is hardly limited to - Transfiguration spells. Transfiguration is also rearguard as "very hard work" and is "more scientific" than any other form of magic as in, you have to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful. Currently, transfiguration is divided into four branches. They are in ascending order of difficulty: Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration.'

'Transformation is divided into three sub-types, each with their own divisions and all of which overlap with one another to some degree. Human Transfiguration - Human Transfiguration refers to transformation where either the target or end-product is a human being. As well as the general human Transfiguration spells that exists, this category houses the following type of Transformation magic: Animagus, Metamorphmagus (ability to change physical appearance at will), and Werewolf. Human Transfiguration spells are taught at N.E.W.T-level in sixth and seventh year classes.'

'Switching is another sub-type of transformation magic. During switching, a physical feature from one of the two targets is switched with that of another, hence the name. It differs from a straight transformation in two ways: firstly, switching targets two objects simultaneously; secondly, the change in one of the pair is dependent on a change in the other. It is difficult to gauge the relative difficulty of switches exactly compared to other types of transfiguration because the exact year in which they are learned is not known.'

'Vanishment is the art of causing things to Vanish; to make things go into non-being. Vanishment is moderately difficult - learned in Fifth Year - and is considered one of the hardest transfigurations to be tested on in one's O.W.L. The difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished (for example, invertebrates are easier to Vanish than vertebrates). Strangely, only one incantation is needed to Vanish any object - Evanesco , Latin for "disappear" (with the intent of the caster alone directing it), unlike conjurations (which can require a variety of complicated incantations).'

'Conjuration is the art of conjuring things (bringing things into being) and hence is the opposite of Vanishment. It is harder than its counter-part, being a N.E.W.T.-level feat. One should note that there are numerous restrictions (both in Law and Nature) placed on the art of Conjuration, unlike Vanishment which appears to be unrestricted. For example, something that is conjured will not last (or, "remain in being") but it is unknown whether or not something that is vanished could forever remain in non-being if left to its own devices.'

'Untransfiguration is the art of reversing a previous transfiguration (and is therefore considered both a transfiguration and a counter-spell). It is a mysterious branch of transfiguration not much elaborated on in Hogwarts, though it appears to be covered at some point in the syllabus, possibly at N.E.W.T. level.'

'Transfiguration is a very systematic, exact magical discipline, working best for the scientifically-inclined mind, and as such it is deemed very hard work (especially compared to Charms, which affords a much larger margin for personal creativity).' Sirius interjected upon returning. 'There are a number of factors a wizard must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z), as described by the following mathematical formula: t = (w × c) ÷ (v × a) × Z.'

'Whilst Transfiguration is an exceedingly useful branch of magic, it naturally has its own set of limitations. The branch of Transfiguration known as transformation magic has the largest number of restriction placed upon it (both natural and legal). Firstly, even before one becomes an Animagus (both a Trans-species transformation and Human transfiguration) one is monitored closely as attempting to become such a thing is highly dangerous and even if one succeeds one must then register oneself at the Ministry of Magic (or face trial), due to the many potential uses of this kind of transfiguration in criminal activity. An Animagus is also limited by the fact that they can only transfigure into one kind of animal this way. Conversely, general Human Transfiguration is more varied in that it allows one to transform another into a plethora of different animals but, on the other hand, the object of transfiguration will then possess the intelligence of the creature they become (unlike Animagi, who retain all their mental faculties in animal form). If this is an animal of lower intelligence (which is more likely than not) then one will, by extension, be entirely dependent on the caster to untransfigure them, which could potentially cause someone to be stuck in that form forever (which is why it is not recommended to cast this type of transfiguration on oneself).'

'Usually, a wizard or witch attempting to perform a transfiguration spell would often find it easier to transfigure one thing into something else provided that the state it was originally in had something in common to what it would be converted into (i.e. a statue of a dragon turning into an actual dragon, albeit of the similar size).'

'Transformation is also limited by the fact that the dead cannot be revived via magic and hence one cannot "transfigure" the dead back to life, no matter how recently the death occurred. The overall mass and size of the object or entity to be transfigured into something else must also be considered.'

'Due to the applied, precise nature of Transfiguration magic there is a large potential for it to go disastrously wrong, even for the experts. This is especially true if the practitioner is not taking things seriously and/or punching above their weight (with respect to the magic they are attempting to perform). If it is done improperly, the Transfigured object can become half-Transfigured or permanently stuck in one state (whether fully or partially Transfigured).'

'Recite it by heart, Harry!' Sirius shouted eagerly.

The two marauders fell flat on the ground, laughing at the look of horror that had transferred itself to his face, only to be replaced by relief, then anger as he realised he had been tricked by Sirius.

'What next?' he asked, appearing resigned to his fate.

If possible, the Sirius and Remus seemed to laugh even harder.

* * *

'Charms. A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is. For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells.' Remus said.

'Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as "dark charms".' the werewolf lectured.

Sirius intervened quickly, and started talking.

'Moving swiftly on to your least favourite subject, Prongslet. Potions (from the Latin potio, "meaning beverage") are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. A wizard or witch who specialises in potion brewing is known as a potioneer.'

'Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. Potions are not necessarily used by drinking, as some can be applied by physical contact or create an effect simply by being created, such as the Regeneration Potion.'

'Potions must be brewed carefully to achieve the proper effects. In certain cases, those are brewed incorrectly or in a dirty cauldron can become poisons. In other cases, even potions that have been brewed correctly may in some cases have deleterious effects, even if their intended effect is beneficial; for example, Felix Felicis causes recklessness and overconfidence when used more than sparingly, while the Elixir to Induce Euphoria has side-effects such as excessive singing and nose-tweaking, though these can be countered by adding peppermint.'

'Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to botany. In Herbology, students learn to care for and utilize plants, and learn about their magical properties, and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. It is a subject closely affiliated with Potions, as it helps the development of understanding of ingredient effects in potion-making.'

'Another subject linked with potion-making is quite obscure, and the interlinks between them are known only by potioneers and their apprentices. It is Astronomy. Astronomy is one of the only fields of study which has a direct equivalent in the Muggle world. Known student activities include learning the names of stars, constellations, and planets, as well as their location and movements, and describing the environments of planets and moons. Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley sells telescopes and other equipment needed for Astronomy.'

* * *

'Now, I also think I need to teach you about well-known wizarding schools, and I'm going to start with Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the Highlands near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unplottable. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 9th or 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. The school's motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus and is in Latin, which translates to "Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon".'

'The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called the Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch. There is also an Owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower, and the Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases, which are known to move, in the massive castle, which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. The coat of arms of Hogwarts shows each house's mascot and house colours. Clockwise from top left: the Gryffindor lion, the Slytherin serpent, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," and so do the steps on the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore once stated that he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets, as the castle has a long history and has witnessed centuries of ancient magic. The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to locate it. Such people cannot see the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indicates that due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber and unleash a murderous basilisk to purge the school of all Muggle-born students.'

'About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, The Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialise. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued - that is, until last year.'

'Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of magic. Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology are compulsory subjects for the first five years. At the end of their second year, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of the third year. The five choices are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.'

'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (French: l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons) is a wizarding school located in the Palace of Beauxbatons in the Pyrenees in southern France. Beauxbatons's current Headmistress is Madame Olympe Maxime. The school coat of arms is two golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars. Beauxbatons accepts students from France, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands, and students complete examinations after six years of study instead of five. Beauxbatons Palace is a beautiful chateau surrounded by beautiful gardens and fountains magically created out of the surrounding mountains. The academy has existed for over seven hundred years. In the Dining Hall, wood nymphs serenade the students while they eat, and at Christmas, the hall is adorned with great, glittering, non-melting ice sculptures. The students at Beauxbatons Academy have been taught to stand at attention from when their Headmistress enters the room until she seats herself, showing great respect for her.'

'Beauxbatons Academy has always enjoyed a very warm, cordial relation with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although they have enjoyed a healthy rivalry with such events as the Triwizard Tournament, which Beauxbatons has won sixty-two times with Hogwarts winning sixty-three.'

'Beauxbatons was likely devised from the French "beaux bâtons," literally translated as "beautiful sticks"; however in French the word "bâton" is also used to mean "wand".'

'The Durmstrang Institute is a Wizarding school. It is located in the northernmost regions of Norway or Sweden. Durmstrang has, however, taught students from as far afield as Bulgaria. Durmstrang was one of the three schools that competed in the Triwizard Tournament in the 1994–1995 school year. It is an old school, having existed since at least 1294. The students at the school wear fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes. Durmstrang, like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is inside a castle, though their castle is not quite as big as Hogwarts. The castle is only four stories tall and fires are only lit for magical purposes. It has very extensive grounds. In addition, the school is Unplottable; Durmstrang, like other schools, likes to conceal its whereabouts so the other schools cannot steal their secrets. Their arrival by ship implies that Durmstrang is somewhere at the seaside or by some river or major lake. Durmstrang does not admit Muggle-borns.'

'Durmstrang is notorious for its acceptance of the Dark Arts, and was known to have educated (and later expelled) Gellert Grindelwald before his ascension as a Dark Wizard. Former Headmaster, Professor Igor Karkaroff, was in the service of Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater, but managed to escape punishment in Azkaban by providing the Ministry of Magic with the names of his co-conspirators.'

'Durmstrang was founded sometime during the Middle Ages by the great medieval witch Nerida Vulchanova who served as the very first head of the school, followed after her mysterious demise by Professor Harfang Munter who established Durmstrang's reputation for emphasizing martial magic as an impressive part of its curriculum. In 1294 the Triwizard Tournament was established as a friendly competition between Durmstrang Institute, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But in 1792 a Cockatrice went on a rampage and injured the Heads of all the schools. The Triwizard Tournament was then suspended indefinitely, only recommencing in 1994. In 1894, Gellert Grindelwald was accepted into Durmstrang Institute. Although the school was oriented towards the Dark Arts, Grindelwald's experiments in dark magic were considered too dangerous for the students. After a certain amount of time, even Durmstrang could no longer ignore Grindelwald's dangerous studies, and expelled him. Before he was expelled, he carved the calling card of his obsession, the mark of the Deathly Hallows, on a wall of the school, which remained there long after his some point after 1981, Igor Karkaroff rose to the position of Headmaster of Durmstrang and is known as immensely unpopular in this position, having several students removed from the school by his parents for his ruthlessness. During his time as the school administrator, some students copied Grindelwald's symbol onto their books and bags to impress others, but were "taught a lesson" (presumably in the form of retribution) by those who lost family members to Grindelwald. Karkaroff fled after Lord Voldemort rose again. It is not known who took over, or whether the school's reputation improved or worsened due to this.'

'"Durmstrang" seems to be a spoonerism for Sturm und Drang, a borrowed German expression meaning "turmoil, ferment" deriving from the name of a highly emotionally driven German artistic movement of the late 1700s, precursor of Romanticism. "Sturm und Drang" literally translates as "tempest and urge" or "charge and rush" but was anglicized as "storm and stress".'

'Some more obscure ones include: Mahoutokoro (Japanese: 魔法所, Mahōtokoro). It is a Wizarding school located in Japan. Students of this school prize wands made out of cherry wood, and those who owned them were held in a place of high honour. The name Mahoutokoro is composed of the Japanese words 魔法 (mahō), meaning "magic, witchcraft, sorcery," and 所 (tokoro), meaning "place," "spot," or "site".'

'The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (W.A.D.A.) is a wizarding school that provides education for young witches and wizards who seek a theatrical or performance career. Professor Herbert Beery began teaching at the Academy after leaving the post of Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'The Salem Witches' Institute is a magical institute, possibly a school, presumably located in Salem, Massachusetts. Based on its name, it presumably only accepts female members. It is quite famous, but little is known about it.'

'Charm School is a school that provides education in the field of Charms and other wizard courses for children before the commencement of their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is basically the wizarding equivalent of a primary school, and is heavily partnered with Hogwarts.'

'Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages is an international wizarding language school focusing on obscure magical languages, such as hieroglyphs. There are Euro-Glyph schools in London, Leeds, Montreal, Nairobi, Santiago, Caracas and Havana.'

'Merge School of Under-Water Spellage was a wizarding school focusing on Underwater Charms. Among their offers were Basic and Advanced-Level courses of Scuba-Spells, in the Red Sea.'

'The Emerald Academy was founded in 1034, and is therefore the oldest and most secure school of wizarding arts in the world. It was created by Myrddin Emrys, or "Merlin Ambrosius". He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after creating his own school in the Outer Hebrides. Merlin is a wizard featured in many British legends. It is unusual that Merlin, one of the most famous proponents of Muggle rights and tolerance, would be placed in Slytherin, a house strongly associated with anti-Muggle views, although since he was such an ambitious person with all his plans for the Order of Merlin, it is not entirely surprising. Slytherins aren't necessarily evil or bad, nor is there any information whether or not the House of Slytherin actually held the same views in Merlin's time. In fact, the entire placement of Merlin at Hogwarts is paradoxical. Hogwarts was founded in the 9th/10th century, and while the early 9th century was the time the first records of the Arthur-myth were written, the actual myth plays around the year 500 A.D., meaning that Merlin in fact predates Hogwarts by roughly five-hundred years. However Merlin, being the wizard he is, was probably allowed adult education to further his magical studies and abilities in the search to become more powerful. Though he first appeared under the name Myrddin Wyllt (Merlin the wild) in Welsh literature as a half-crazed prophet of the forest, he is perhaps most famous as a central figure in the Arthurian legend. He is most commonly depicted as the adviser of King Arthur.'

'The school itself is situated in the mountainside between Loch na Gainmhich and Loch na Creige, in the Outer Hebrides. However, I can't tell you any more than that, because of the secrecy spells placed on its students upon their enrollment. What I can tell you, Harry, is that we've got work to do.' a grin plastered Sirius' face. 'Remus, you too.'

'What do we need to do?' they asked, puzzled.

'You've got to wear the uniform of an Outer Hebridean school.' he answered cryptically, still smiling widely.

'Oh no. No! You have got to be kidding me, Padfoot!'

'Yes Moony. You have to wear a _kilt_.'

* * *

A/N2: Now, I need to thank the people of .com for the amount of research they have put in. Without them, I would not have managed to put out this amount of information or continue with the lessons of the Emerald Academy.

And now ... for something completely different. Words longer than antidisestablishmentarianism: Aequeosalinocalcalinoceraceoaluminosocupreovitriolic  
Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis  
Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia (which, rather ironically, is the fear of long words)  
Pseudopseudohypoparathyroidism  
Floccinaucinihilipilification  
And of course, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (I was rather surprised when it turned out to be a real word in the dictionary)


	7. The Joys of Shopping

**A/N:** I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I have decided to exercise it - let it run free. This is actually the first serious fanfic I am ever going to post, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, as well as mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling and I make no money (more's the pity).

**Summary:** AU fifth year. Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for casting an illegal patronus, and flees the country with Sirius and Remus, travelling north into the Outer Hebrides. The three immerse themselves in The Emerald Academy of Magic, a school for all ages. Harry, Sirius and Remus start anew ... with an old face. But will their peace and tranquility last?

**A/N2:** There is a massive block of book titles, so do not feel obliged to read it, I merely put it there because those are all the proper textbooks I could find from the potterverse, as well as many muggle books, and it makes sense to have all of them instead of buying them at separate times.

* * *

'Guys. Kilts are very ... personal. They're a sign of your family and heritage. Now, I'm about to welcome the two of you into Clan Black.' Sirius said seriously. He handed them each a Black family crest. 'But, really, you are related to me, Harry, and not just because I'm your godfather. In fact, we're third cousins, which means that we share the same great-great-grandfather, but have different great-grandfathers - ours were brothers.'

Harry stood open mouthed, confused and awe-struck.

'So I do still have blood family ...' he muttered under his breath, unheard by the others.

'And, Moony, if you ever marry Tonks, then you'll be marrying my first-cousin-once-removed. So, if there is such a position, you'd be my first-cousin-once-removed-in-law!' Sirius said, howling in laughter at the changes of Remus' features, which went from white, to red, to green, to purple, to blue, to yellow, and finally back to normal again.

'Padfoot, you mutt! You promised to keep that a secret!' he growled.

'Come on Moony, it's Harry! He's not going to tell anyone!' Sirius replied, shaking his head. 'Even if he wanted to. I mean, around here, who's going to know what the hell we'd be talking about? Huh? Exactly.' he said, closing the matter. 'anyway, moving on.'

'I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby formally and openly welcome Harry James Potter and Remus John Lupin into Clan Dubh and grant them access to all its secrets and possessions. So mote it be!'

Sirius handed them both a set of silver onyx rings, bearing the Black family crest and motto, engraved on the stone and band respectively.

'So, you two are officially Blacks now - or Dubhs, whichever you prefer. Welcome to the family.'

* * *

'Sirius? What's the date?' Harry asked curiously.

'It's the ... damn! It's the thirtieth of August!' he swore.

Remus stood up, startled.

'We've got two days to get to the Academy! We'd best get moving.' said Sirius to Remus. 'There are ten miles to cover, and we still need to get uniform and books!'

'Padfoot? I'm going to apparate to Diagon Alley. Give me a list of the books we'll need, and I'll get them.' Remus commanded urgently.

Sirius scrambled to find some paper and a quill, wrote down the list, and passed it to his best friend.

'You two go on and get the uniform, I'll get the books. Go!'

With those words and a soft pop, Remus disapparated.

'Come on Harry, let's get moving!'

* * *

Remus landed in the Apparition building of Diagon Alley, and looked at the list. He read:

'_Egyptian Magic by E. A. Wallis Budge_  
_The Gods of the Egyptians Volume I by E. A. Wallis Budge_  
_The Gods of the Egyptians Volume II by E. A. Wallis Budge_  
_Legends of the Egyptian Gods: Hieroglyphic Texts and Translations by E. A. Wallis Budge_  
_An Egyptian Hieroglyphic Dictionary Volume I by E. A. Wallis Budge_  
_An Egyptian Hieroglyphic Dictionary, Volume II by E. A. Wallis Budge_  
_The Odyssey by Homer_  
_The Iliad by Homer_  
_Bulfinch's Mythology by Thomas Bulfinch_  
_Magic in the Ancient Greek World by Derek Collins_  
_The Kybalion_  
_The Book of Shadows_  
_Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom by John O'Donohue_  
_Kindling the Celtic Spirit: Ancient Traditions to Illumine Your Life Through the Seasons by Mara Freeman_  
_Green Witchcraft: Folk Magic, Fairy Lore & Herb Craft by Ann Moura_  
_Ariadne's Thread: Awakening the Wonders of the Ancient Minoans in Our Modern Lives by Laura Perry_  
_The Pagan Religions of the Ancient British Isles: Their Nature and Legacy by Ronald Hutton_  
_The Druid Animal Oracle by Philip Carr-Gomm_  
_The Sidhe: Wisdom from the Celtic Otherworld by John Matthews_  
_The Mysteries of Druidry: Celtic Mysticism, Theory & Practice by Brendan Cathbad Myers_  
_Tree Of Enchantment: Ancient Wisdom and Magic Practices of the Faery Tradition: Ancient Wisdom of Magical Practices of the Faery Tradition by Orion Foxwood_  
_Numerology and Grammatica_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 5-7) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_Quintessence: A Quest_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_  
_The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners_  
_Confronting the Faceless_  
_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_  
_Encyclopedia of Toadstools_  
_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World – N.E.W.T.-level_  
_Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_  
_Moste Potente Potions_  
_Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen_  
_Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo_  
_Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_  
_Rune Dictionary_  
_Spellman's Syllabary_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_Intermediate Transfiguration_  
_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. Bloody hell, Sirius, can't you make anything simple?'

He turned it the paper over, only to find more writing.

'_Artist paintbrushes, charcoal pencils, lead pencils, and quills_  
_Paints - watercolours, acrylics, oils_  
_Easel_  
_Glue - acrylic cement, PVA, synthetic resin, epoxy resin, and contact adhesive_  
_Globe  
__Telescope  
__Star-chart__  
__Wand (Second one - Custom Wand-maker in Knockturn Alley - leave till last for Harry)  
__Silver, brass, copper and pewter cauldrons  
__Glass or crystal phials  
__Silver knife  
Moon Globe  
__Mortar and pestle  
__Scales  
__Mad-Eye Trunk (Knockturn Alley)_

_Don't forget to buy three of each!_

This is going to take a while, and with the amount of stuff I'm getting, I'll need to get the trunks first.'

* * *

'Harry, come over here and grab on to me. I'm going to Apparate us to the outskirts of a village that supplies the uniform we need.' Sirius said. 'You have done side-apparition before, haven't you?' he added as an afterthought.

'Uh ... no?' Harry replied tentatively, seizing Sirius' arm.

'Damn! Ok, it won't be nice, but hang on tight and whatever you do, don't throw up!'

Together, they Disapparated with an ear-splitting CRACK.

* * *

'Here we go! Trials, Trunks, and Tribulations? What kind of a shop name is that?' Remus exclaimed. 'Ah well, who cares? Excuse me, do you have any seven-or-more-compartment trunks available to take right now?' Remus asked of the shopkeeper, a short, wiry man with several missing teeth and and an endless white beard.

The shopkeeper chuckled. 'Of course we do. What kind of a business do you think I run, young man?' he walked up to Remus and eyed his shabby clothes. 'What's your price range?' he inquired mockingly.

Remus dumped an automatically refilling, thousand-galleon Gringotts bag on the table, and said 'Money is no object.'

The shopkeeper's eyes widened comically. 'O-o-of c-course, s-s-sir.' he stammered, obviously surprised and excited by the rare chance to sell something big and expensive. After all, most people went to Diagon Alley for trunks, and he rarely saw any serious customers. 'Just this way.'

He led Remus towards the back of the shop, and motioned to a small trapdoor in the floor. My finest trunks are down there - if, like you said - money is no option.' he sneered.

'Lead on.' Remus said, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

The man's jaw dropped, and he stood rooted to the spot, not certain if he had heard correctly.

'Y-y-yes, s-s-s-sir.' he stuttered.

Remus grinned. This might not be so bad after all, he mused.

* * *

'G-goodbye, sir!' said a shocked shopkeeper half an hour later. 'T-thank you, and please, come again.' the man said weakly, sinking into an ornate oak chair.

'Oh, I will.' Remus said with a predatory smile as he walked out of the door. 'I most certainly will.' he promised.

In the end, he had settled for three nine-compartment trunks with built-in shrinking charms, containing - amongst other things - a huge library, living quarters, and potions lab, as well as a duelling room, costing a total of one thousand, seven hundred and eighty-four galleons, which came with a discount of thirty-five percent off his next purchase.

'Next stop ... Flourish and Blotts!'

* * *

'Hello, sir, how may I be of service?' asked a dazzling young shop assistant pleasantly.

'Ah, hello. I've got quite a large list of books here to buy, and I need three of each. Would you be able to help me?'

The shop assistant received the book list and gawked. 'I can get you the majority of the books here, but some of them are muggle. I do know somewhere you might just be able to find them, though. In the meantime, let's find you some books!' she stormed off, Remus straggling behind her.

* * *

'There you go, sir. That will be ...' the assistant waved her wand over the massive pile of books. '... Three hundred and seventeen galleons, please. Would you like me to send them to your residence?' she questioned.

He handed over the money and said 'No, thank you. I've brought my own trunks.' Remus un-shrunk the trunks, and spelled the books into their respective library sections, then returned them to their smaller size. 'Bye.'

He walked out of the shop, leaving a generous tip for a very confused assistant, and crossed out the items he had already bought. 'Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, here I come!'

* * *

Remus entered the apothecary and walked up to the till-keeper. He cleared his throat, and said 'Hello, I'm looking to buy some items. I need three of everything. A set of gold, silver, and copper scales; mortar and pestle; solid silver knife set; crystal and glass phials - fifty should do - and silver, brass, copper, and pewter cauldrons. Would that be possible.'

The till-keeper looked astounded by the order and did his best goldfish impression before asking 'W- when do you need them, sir?'

'Well, today is my last chance to get this stuff, and it is rather urgent.' he replied.

'I can have your purchases here in a couple of hours, but no sooner, I'm afraid, sir.' the till-keeper stated disappointedly.

'That's alright, I hadn't expected anything less. Anyway, I've got a lot more shopping to do, so I can come back in - what, three hours?'

'Very good, sir. Your items will be ready by then. Of course, I'll be needing payment now.' he added as an afterthought.

'That won't be a problem. What is the price?'

'Um, that would be sixty-two galleons and five sickles please, sir.'

Remus emptied sixty-five galleons into the man's hand, and said 'Keep the change, I have no use for it.'

'T-thank you sir. I'll see you in three hours then, shall I?' he asked nervously.

On his way out of the door, Remus turned back and flashed a grin at the man. 'Of course.'

* * *

A man stood in the middle of a crowded street, being bumped by occasional passers-by.

'I really hate muggle London, sometimes.' he said ruefully, turning around and walking off into the distance.

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

'Uuh ... why does wizarding travel try to kill me?' a nauseous Harry Potter asked rhetorically.

Sirius emitted his familiar bark-like laugh and said 'Come on Harry, let's get our kit.'

Together, they approached a small wooden building, and walked over the threshold of the house, noticing blacksmith's equipment and

They were soon greeted by a thick Scottish brogue belonging to a tall, muscular man in his late forties . 'Ciamar a tha thu?'

'Halò, a bheil Beurla agad?'

'Aye, I speak English. So, what can I be getting ye, lads?' the man asked, wiping his blackened hands on a piece of cloth and facing Sirius and Harry for the first time.

'Same as last time, please, Aonghas.' Sirius replied with a smirk.

'Sirius, ye little bugger!' the man, Aonghas wrapped Sirius in a crushing bearhug, momentarily winding the animagus. 'It's good to see ye again!'

'You too, Aonghas. You too.'

'And who's this lad, then Sirius? Is it who I think it is?' Aonghas asked, a grin plastered on his grubby, bearded face. He turned around to face Harry personally and sized him up.

It was the first time Harry got a proper look at him. He looked about six feet tall, with arms and legs like tree-trunks, and a swirl of flowing, matted ginger hair. His skin was mucky and glistening with beads of sweat from working at an anvil, with hints of colour from dying clothes. He wore a large dragonskin vest imbedded with strips of tungsten over the top of an Auld District Tartan Kilt, dragonskin gloves, boots, and a thick leather strap hanging over his shoulder housing several small weapons including two wands in Auror-style holsters.

'So you need some clothes, Sirius. Come on through and I'll get the two of you fitted out.'

* * *

'What was the name of that bookstore the cashier recommended, again?' Remus mused. 'WFSmith or something like that. Wait ... there it is!'

Remus looked at the sign of the shop just to make sure, and walked in tentatively. 'W_H_Smith. Close enough. Now, where would these books be?'

A short man in shop uniform walked towards Remus and said 'What can I help you with?'

'Oh, um ... I'm looking for some books ...'

The man muttered about stating the obvious and asked a forced 'Do you have a list?'

'Oh, yes!' Remus read off the names of the muggle books he needed, and the man stated,

'You're in luck, we just got a major delivery of books this morning, and those were some of the ones we got. Where should I send them?'

Remus began sweating, nervous of revealing his identity. 'Um ... I've forgotten the address. It's my friend's house, but I haven't seen him in years. I'll go and find a payphone to call him on, so can you keep the books here without selling them to anybody?' he queried hopefully.

The man replied in the affirmative.

'Ok, I'll be back in a couple of minutes.' Remus walked out of the shop and his shoulders visibly sagged with relief.

He pulled a mirror out of his pocket and walked into a small alleyway. 'Sirius? Sirius? Do you know any addresses in a muggle village near the Emerald Academy that I can give for the delivery of the muggle books?'

'Sirius!'

Sirius' eye appeared in the mirror. 'Yeah, what is it? We're a little busy here.'

Remus repeated his question, and Sirius said 'Of course. Tell them to send them to the Stornoway branch, and we'll pick them up from there.'

'Ok, Sirius. How's it going?'

'Oh, not too bad-'

A sudden thump came from the other side of the mirror, quickly followed by a loud moan.

'Sirius! Sirius! Come on Sirius!'

'Ow ...'

'What happened?'

'Harry ... punch ... hard ... in nuts ... ow ...'

Remus burst out laughing at a groaning Sirius, said 'Nice one, Harry.' and put the mirror back in his pocket, still sniggering heavily. 'Right.'

He walked back into WHSmith and ordered the books. He departed the bookshop and ambled towards the Leaky Cauldron.

This should be fun ...

* * *

**A/N3:** Now, I would normally send this reply personally, but seeing as the reviewer was a guest, I'll do it here.

I know there isn't much story ... but there will be once he reaches the school.  
Also, in answer to your quibble, Remus was a professor, and Sirius had been in Azkaban for twelve years, giving him just over a year to get readjusted to his magic - that is why Remus is better at transfiguration. If James Potter was still alive then he would be, because that is made quite obvious in the books.  
As well as that, the information that has been crammed into the past chapters is necessary, or I wouldn't have done so, I would've injected small amounts of information.  
I have a query of my own for you though. Considering the vocabulary and expression you put into your review, why haven't you decided to actually get an account? Because if you did, I believe that you would be a very good author.

I want you to understand a bit of wizard history here, people, so I'm giving you all major three wizarding wars in horological orders, as well as major combatants or military groups involved.

Global Wizarding War: 1938-1945  
Gellert Grindelwald vs. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Outcome: Grindelwald Defeated

First Wizarding War: 1970-1981  
Order of the Phoenix, Ministry of Magic, and Aurors vs. Death Eaters (formerly the Knights of Walpurgis), Giants, Werewolves, and Inferi  
Outcome: Death Eaters and Allies Defeated and Disbanded Temporarily

Second Wizarding War: 1995-1998  
Order of the Phoenix, DA, Ministry of Magic (early war), Hogsmeade militia, and Hogwarts Centaurs/House-elves vs. Death Eaters (formerly the Knights of Walpurgis), Ministry of Magic (late war), Giants, Dementors of Azkaban, Acromantulas, Werewolves, Inferi, Snatchers  
Outcome: Death Eaters and Allies Defeated and Disbanded Permanently

Thank you all for reading, and for the support I have been receiving. Enjoy!


End file.
